


On The Hook

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Hales' Finishing School for Traditional Omegas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Collars, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: And then Master Peter does something she doesn’t expect, and goes to the intercom on the wall. “Derek? Could you collect your sister and meet me in my classroom? I need your help with a disciplinary matter.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hales' Finishing School for Traditional Omegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	On The Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts), [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> Hello there! Happy holidays and happy ho-ho to everyone who celebrates, and happy Friday to everyone who doesn't! I'm back with some more fucked-up shit. 
> 
> And this is, indeed, **some fucked up shit** , friends. Be careful with yourselves, double-check the tags, and please use the back button if you need it. This series is nothing but a deep dumpster dive, and that's only fun if you're in the mood for trash.

The first time she showed up to class with Master Peter without her training plug, it was an accident. She didn’t know any better. The second time, she does know better, and does it anyway, because it’s a stupid-as-fuck requirement and she’s sick of feeling constantly horny because she’s got a fake knot stuffed up inside her.

She may also be a little bit sore.

If she’d hoped to sneak the missing accoutrement past Master Hale, she’s disappointed. “Miss Stilinski, did you forget your plug?”

She gives him the biggest, saddest doe-eyes she can muster. “I’m sorry, Master Hale, it’s just,” she drops her voice to a whisper, “I’m sore.”

His gaze narrows. “So it was a deliberate choice to show up to my class without a mandatory piece of your uniform. I see.” He turns away from her for a minute. “Kira, darling, will you please nip back to the dormitories and retrieve Miss Stilinski’s plug?”

“Yes, sir,” Kira chirps, and then she’s off, and with her, Stiles’s hope of getting a day off from that fucking thing.

And then Master Peter does something she doesn’t expect, and goes to the intercom on the wall. “Derek? Could you collect your sister and meet me in my classroom? I need your help with a disciplinary matter.”

And that, that’s enough to scare her, so she pushes to her feet. “Sir, please—”

“Quiet.”

It’s in that steel-laced tone, so she closes her mouth with a click.

Derek and Madame Laura come into the room, then, and Master Peter says, “Hooks,” like that’s supposed to make any kind of sense.

Only apparently it does to them, because they sweep her up between them, strong hands curling around her arms as she’s marched over to Master Hale’s desk and forcibly bent over it. They hold her in place without a word—and as much as she wants answers, she can’t seem to make her mouth work.

Her tunic is flipped up and she lets out a startled squeak when she feels a wet, gloved fingertip push into her ass. The previously-untouched skin starts to tingle and feel strange in a very familiar way, and Stiles wants to feel outraged, except the edge of her anger is lost under the lust building in her bloodstream.

The finger withdraws, but comes back a moment later with lube. Master Peter doesn’t speak as he massages the furled skin, softening it until he can dip a finger inside and spread the lube there. He doesn’t linger, and she’s not sure what to think of that until she hears a drawer opening and the tinny clinking of metal. She doesn’t time to worry about what it could be before something blunt, metallic, and cold is pushing into her ass.

She squeals, and tries to buck, but she has two alphas and a beta holding her down. She’s not going anywhere. Whatever-it-is is settled in her quickly, and then there’s a dizzying series of clicks and clinks as a thick collar is buckled around her neck, and a slender chain slid under her tunic to settle in the dip of her spine.

Dread collects in her stomach as she feels the chain being pulled taut, putting pressure on the hook in her ass. The click of the lock securing the hook and chain, and maintaining the tension, feels as loud as a gunshot.

But before she can really absorb what’s happened, Master Peter says, “Excellent. Other side, please,” and she’s summarily turned over.

Something of the fear and uncertainty she’s feeling must show on her face, because he clucks as he pulls on a fresh glove. “You’re being given a little reminder about why your uniform is important, even when it’s hard to wear.” His hand disappears into his desk drawer, and Madame Laura picks up one of her legs under the knee, pulling it wide. When his hand returns, there’s another metal object in it—this one vaguely v-shaped.

Master Peter slips it into her cunt, which is only slick and open because he _dosed_ her. It doesn’t take away from how sore she is, but it makes the soreness feel almost _good_. She watches with hazy eyes as he snakes another chain under her tunic, locking it first to the collar at her neck, and then to the hook.

She thinks that’s it, it’s over, and whines, squirming to be let go, ignoring the way that tugs at the chains and what they’re attached to. But Master Hale murmurs, “Easy, sweetheart. Hard part’s over, but we’re not quite done yet.”

Stiles opens her mouth—to complain, ask for clarification, whimper, scream, she doesn’t quite know—but Kira’s hand appears over her face, holding out her plug. “Here you are, sir.”

“Thank you, Kira.”

Master Hale spreads her open with one hand while the other works the plug in, twisting to coat it with the slick that’s all-but pouring from her cunt courtesy of the Master’s tincture. It presses the metal of the hook against her g-spot in a way that rides the edge of painful, and she can’t help but shriek when it’s finally settled inside—feeling like it’s pushing against both of the hooks inside her. Derek and Madame Laura let her go, but Master Peter cups a hand between her legs, rubbing and pushing at the base of the plug before she can get up.

It’s not her fault she moans.

“See, Princess? It feels good, doesn’t it? Opening up and being filled the way you were meant to?”

She doesn’t answer that. She can’t.

“Now, you be a good little o, and if you behave, I’ll unhook you after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
